1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid-tight trays, and especially to an automatically erectable structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,114,624; 2,516,820; 2,779,462; 3,630,430; 3,888,163; 3,957,195; 4,185,764; 4,196,034; 4,267,955.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search disclosed a combination paper and plastic liquid-tight tray or cup structure which is automatically erectable and completely self-supporting like the structure of the present invention.